Silent Ending
by xXXx Wilder xXXx
Summary: Sequel to 'Airflow'. Twenty years after their death, Jyuushiro and Shunsui have become the antagonizing teenagers they used to be. Sudden memories leave them wanting to return to their old lives, courtesy of Urahara Kisuke.
1. Angel Whispers

**A/N: **Hey, hey! It's Wilder! Right so, I'd just like to say that I've secretly dedicated this fic to my Number One fan, MatsuMama to thank her for her support and encouragement towards my writing and my positive nature; if that doesn't make sense, read my profile and you'll find out.

Well, I guess it's a little late now, but Happy Birthday, MatsuMama. I know it was back in, like, January but I really do feel bad for not being able to give you anything. So, for everything you do for me, I dedicate this to you!

Lurve 'n' Huggles!

**xXXx**

**Chapter One - Angel Whispers**

"We just barely got out of _that_ one!" Shunsui cackled, clapping his friend hard on the back.

"Barely? _Barely_ is an understatement!" Jyuushiro roared, motioning to his school uniform which hung in tattered rags off his battered and bleeding body. His scowl was deep and impending, sinking into an aura that made Shunsui shudder.

"Well, at least we're _alive_, right?" The fifteen-year-old brushed some dirt off his navy blue jacket, then grinned stupidly back at the yard they had just gotten out of. The two had been late for class and decided to take a shortcut, finding themselves in a junkyard. Then it was the typical 'dobermans chase them to the fence and they make it by a thread' thing. Of course, Shunsui thought that had been more fun than a barrel of monkeys... only because _he_ hadn't been left in the dust as dog bait.

"By a hair, Shunsui! A freakin' _hair_! It's because of you that I almost got myself killed!"

"But you're alive, so what are you worried about?" Shunsui's grin only grew wider and he laughed again, looking back at the chain-link fence where three dobermans threw themselves mercilessly, snarling and growling. The fence creaked and groaned in agony, slowly giving out from the weight of the dogs. Only, the boys didn't notice.

"What were you doing still in bed, anyway?"

_Creeaaakk...._

"Umm.... Sleeping?"

"I should've left without you."

_Creeaakk... Creeee...._

"Yeah, maybe you should've."

"Next time, I will and—"

_Creeeeaaakk... SNAP!_

The fence came down and suddenly, the two were running again. Shunsui was howling with laughter as he powered into the lead, taking off like a bullet. Jyuushiro, on the other hand, was lagging behind. He wasn't a very fast runner, and he hadn't pictured Shunsui to be, either; but of course.... It wasn't long before he tripped on something, perhaps one of Shunsui's textbooks which had been thrown to lighten the load and slow the dogs down; but whatever it was left Jyuushiro to be food for the dogs for the second time that morning. Instinctivly, he covered his head with his arms as the beasts tore at him ruthlessly. He couldn't help but realize that this could be the end. Death by dogs. And he's lose his pride with his life.

"Oi! Eat math!"

There was a loud, high-pitched yelp and a loud cracking noise as textbook connected with dog, and sent dog on a one-way trip to brick wall. Shunsui, cackled evilly, reveling in the glory of his new sport, textbook baseball. He hoped that he'd get to play more often, since smacking things with a math book, he found, was quite entertaining. As well, the look on Jyuushiro's face was priceless enough to take pictures of. Unfortunatly his camera phone had been one of the many things he had whipped at the dogs in the heat of the moment. His mother, no doubt, would kill him.

"Did you see that, Jyuu? I hit _one_; the rest run away! Pussies!" Shunsui's laughing died away as he looked down at his friend, broken and torn up, bleeding torrents. Jyuushiro uncoiled himself, trying desperatly to turn himself over. He wimpered almost inaudibly as his friend knelt next to him, purely concerned. "Jyuu? Are you okay?"

No answer was received.

"Hey, Ukitake, c'mon! Jyuushiro, get up!"

Ukitake layed there for a moment, shaking. Slowly, the shaking ceased and he found his body beginning to weaken even further as blood escaped him. His breaths came as shallow, ground-muffled gasps as he pressed his forehead to the pavement. It was only a few moments later that he realized he couldn't breath, and that he was sinking into a black abyss that swirlled around him, making him dizzy. Eventually, he gave out and closed his eyes.

Shunsui panicked at the sight of his friend blacked out on the ground. There was no one around to help him, he had destroyed his cell phone, and Jyuushiro had left his on the dining room table back at home. There was nothing else to do, he decided, but to pick Jyuushiro up and take him to the nearest medical facility. He ran as fast as he could, finding that his friend, built physically smaller and thinner, was heavier than he appeared. Once or twice he faltered, but was spurred on by the thought that it was _his_ fault that Jyuushiro was in this state.

Shunsui and Jyuushiro had met at the beginning of that semester in Tenth Grade. They found that they took all their classes together, and hadn't_ truly _met until one afternoon when Shunsui was trying his hardest to pick up a few girls in a higher grade and leaned back against an open window in his attempt to look somewhat distinguished for them. Unforntunatly for everyone he fell backwards out the second floor window and landed on Jyuushiro, beginning the nightmares of any teacher. They had spent the day in the nurse's office, lucky to have escaped with the few injuries that they had. Jyuushiro however, who had been Shunsui's mat, had never been the same afterwards. Perhaps Shunsui had done a little more than knock the wind out of him, but his physical performance began to suffer and his stamina dangled dangerously. As a result, he dared not run any faster than he ever needed to, or run at all if it wasn't absolutly nesseccary.

It was unknown to them at that point that this was actually the cause of something much greater; a major milestone in Jyuushiro's young life; something that would scar him forever, and hold him back from doing alot of the things that he enjoyed. The reality of death would be_ that _much closer; more so than any of his classmates, any of his friends or family could even _dream_.

He didn't know it, but he could feel it. He couldn't place it, so he didn't worry about it. The night sweats and chills, sudden and rapid loss of weight, loss of appetite and constant disposal of what food he _did_ force down. A high fever and the coughing. The coughs that were so painful to his throat and lungs. They all just sounded like the flu, but it was more than that and whenever he was really thinking about it, he knew it. He didn't want to become a burdon to everyone, though when he told someone it would be too late. He was already dying before he was certain he was even living. It was something that had claimed the life of his father only six years ago, and it had been passed on to him.

In a moment Shunsui had dashed past a girl in his class with hair the colour of milk chocolate. Her grey eyes were fixated on the sidewalk, at a parade of ants that made their way toward a bounty of sugary treats from the confectionary her parents owned. She sat on the steps of the shop, a can of Raid in-hand and prepared to spray when they got too close. She had a red lollipop held in frusteration between her teeth as she sat on the stairs, knees tucked under her diminuitive body, with the can of Raid ready. Ultimately, Shunsui had just done her a large favor by stepping on the army of ants, and she knew he loved her parents' sweets.

"Hey, Kyoraku!" She jumped up and waved at him, prompting him to stop and turn around. He stared at her for a quarter of a second before deciding to return, Jyuushiro laying almost forgotten in his arms.

"Kimura-chan? What d'you want?" His voice was rather icy, without meaning to be. He liked her. She was out-going, bright, and decidedly adorable. It would've been a surprize if he _didn't_ take a quick liking to her. Today, her hair was pulled up into a wild, though short, ponytail, a few pieces of her bangs that she neglected hanging around her schist-toned visage. She was wearing her school uniform, but she wasn't at school, which wasn't odd for her. She was a unique girl; what wasn't to love?

"Well, fine then, Shunsui. I was going to thank you for stepping on those ants in front of the shop back there, and I was going to do it handsomely.... With sour keys and Swedish Berries." She turned her head to the side, knitting her fingers together behind her back. "What's with Jyuu?"

"Umm... dog attack." Shunsui looked almost embarrassed, but forced it back and exchanged it for defeated. The girl laughed softly and took Shunsui's arm. Her touch was almost ghostly, albeit warm and he leaned into it. She smiled taking him into her house behind the Kimura Confectionary, instructing him to lay Ukitake on the bedroll in her room. He did as told and she left for a moment to retrieve some things; a bowl of warm water and a cloth, some bandages and peroxide so as to clean and dress her platinum-haired peer.

"I called the Kurosaki Clinic. Miss Kurosaki should be here soon." She sat on the opposite side of the cot from Shunsui, staring down on Jyuushiro's calm expression. She dipped the cloth in the water, squeezing it out and giving it a breif shake before dabbing at a few spots of blood on his cheek. She watched him so fondly, a ghost of a smile haunting her thin lips. "Can you help me? Unbutton his shirt, please."

Shunsui did as told, russet eyes locked upon her the whole time. The care and love she put into cleaning Jyuushiro's wounds crushed him like a dead weight. She had been a friend to both of them for quite an extended period of time, several years actually. She had known them both since grade school, and had finally decided to introduce them the day Shunsui fell out the window. They had met eachother on their own; fate had brought them together, and she couldn't have been happier. But, now his head was a maelstrom of emotions; jealousy being the main component. Others were things he couldn't even name and he hated it. He hated the way Kimura-san looked at Jyuushiro, and not at him. And then.... Then it was his fault that she even looked at him in the first place. If he hadn't've fallen asleep in that tree, they never would've been late for school.

"Misao?"

Her ashen eyes flashed upwards at Shunsui as his chocolate voice flowed across the room. She had never heard him so sad before. Secretly she knew. She couldn't explain it, but she did. She could feel his jealousy rising, and felt as if it were her doing. She slowly rose and made her way around the bed to wrap her tiny mouse arms around Shunsui. She smiled gently.

"He's okay, Shunsui." she whispered, closing her eyes. Soon she slid off him and returned to her spot, dabbing at Jyuushiro's wounds until Kurosaki Yuzu showed up. She told Misao, the daughter of her dear friends, that she had done an exceptional job at cleaning the wounds. Misao beamed triumphantly as she usually did, then dragged Shunsui off to the candy shop where she was supposed to be.

The Kimura Confectionary was bright and happy, lightened with white lace curtains and chapagne gold walls. There was a large window at the head of the shop with a bayseat in it. The bayseat was white fabric and had a perfect view of the different columns of easily identifiable candies. There were small shelves of dark wood carrying namebrand and popular delicacies, and towers of chocolates that the Kimura's made themselves on golden platters at the end of each aisle. The Kimura Confectionary was a landmark in Karakura, and the biggest rival of Urahara Shouten, the only other candy shop in the city.

"So, why aren't you in class?" Shunsui asked after a moment of cool silence. Misao, picking at one of her favourite chocolates that had been taken off the market for their unpopularity, looked up.

"I wasn't feeling well." she replied dumbly, stormy eyes wide and confused. "Why, Shun-kun? Are you _worried_ about me?"

"What _is _that?" He hadn't completely avoided her question, he had simply _side-stepped_, though he now poked at the little chocolate square in her fingers. She looked up for a moment, trying to remember, then she stared at the tiny delicatessan, examining it.

"Umm.... Dark chocolate with sea salt."

Shunsui grimaced, bringing his eyebrows together in confusion. "Ever wonder _why_ you get sick?" He took it from her gingerly, throwing it in the small garbage bin at Misao's feet. She yelped at him in protest, grumbling a few choice words when she realized that her breakfast had been lost to the unsanitary depths of the little plastic pail. She went off into the storage room for a moment and came back with a banana which was going to be dipped in chocolate before Shunsui happened along.

"Where are your parents?"

"A candy convention, where else?" Misao sighed, biting off the end of the banana fiercely. She growled a bit at it, chasing away a few sticky chunks that had gotten stuck between her teeth with her tongue. She wasn't a banana fan, and that was the exact reason why she acted the way she did toward it. Unfortunatly, her parents had already caramelized an entire bushel of apples before they left early that morning, and the strawberries had all been dipped in their chocolates. Shunsui agreed with a soft sigh, in complete bordom.

Silence. Complete and utter _silence_.

Then, there was a howling. It was loud, in agony; shaking the shop and it's two occupants. Misao looked up and then around, unable to place it. Another howl and Shunsui's head came up. Simultaneously, they asked if the other had heard said howl, which pretty much confirmed it. They rushed outside just in time to see it in all its three-storey-high glory. It was absolutly horrendous, though magnificent. And it was something completely foreign to them. Misao's jaw dropped, and she tried to ask Shunsui if he even had the slightest idea, but he shook his head.

A flash of light was all it took and the monster disappeared. It was gone in a flash of red, and neither of them had a chance to register what had happened. They were entranzed, which made it easy for the destroyer to make his way to them.

"Enjoy the show?"

Shunsui was the first to snap out and took a moment to scan the man. He bore flaxen hair and eyes silver as moonlight. He was tall, proportioned handsomely, and though he had no obvious limp, he carried a cane. Shunsui had never before seen this man in his lifetime. "What was that?"

"That was a Hollow. Or don't you remember? Nah, I suppose you wouldn't," The man sighed heavily, tipping his brightly coloured hat over slate-hued eyes. "Guess I've gotta teach it to you just like I did with Kurosaki. This could get interesting... old friend."


	2. Pitch Black

**A/N: **SO, how'd you all like the first chapter, huh? I was greatly pleased with it, actually. Sorry it took so long to put it up, but I have my reasons so deal. Well, here's the second chappi! Another apology, this won't be as long as the first, but I have my reasons, again.

**xXXx**

**Chapter Two - Pitch Black**

The room was dark and Shunsui's eyes were having trouble adjusting. Not that he wanted them to. Infact, Shunsui wanted to be asleep; and in attempt to fall back into unconciousness, he closed his eyes again. Only minutes later he opened them and found himself staring into the nothingness. The dark was intriguing to him, really. He didn't get to see it very often since he preferred to sleep whenever he could; but right now he just _couldn't_. He couldn't understand why. Any other time he would close his eyes and drift off, simple as that. What, he asked himself, made that night so different?

Perhaps it was the unsettling feeling he had about that Urahara guy. It was definatly odd of him to be hang out so far from his shop.... And the way he had slain that monster with out a word or a second thought... that was almost frightening. The guy was a real freak and it was obvious. Something inside Kyoraku Shunsui wanted to hit him with something hard, and that was just because of the way the guy _spoke_. The fact that Urahara was all the way across Karakura in only a few minutes was unsettling on its own, but the way he spoke... they way he called Shunsui 'old friend'.... That was just too messed up. Shunsui swore up and down that he had no idea who he was.

Maybe, it was the fact that Jyuushiro began to have more trouble breathing that day. As soon as he awoke, he threw up on the floor next to his little bed roll. As it turns out, he hadn't eaten anything that morning. He said that he thought about it, but he looked at his breakfast and his body rejected it even before he had put it in his mouth. Then, he had explained to Yuzu about the chills and how he always seemed to get restless at night because he would be too hot under the covers and too cold without them. He had hardly slept in almost a week now, and it was evident from the dark circles under his eyes. Shunsui hadn't really noticed, and now that Jyuu was in the hospital, he felt horrible.

Added to the list was his dream. He couldn't explain it in proper words; he didn't even want to think about it. There was blood. Lots of blood. And a much older Ukitake in odd clothing. There were people he had never met before in his life that knew his name. One that particularily stood out, unlike the others that were blurry and faded, was a woman. She was average height, appearing around five and a half feet tall, with dark hair and eyes. She was pale-skinned and bad-tempered, but beautiful in his apparently unwanted opinion.

_"But I only want to love my Nanao-chan!"_

_"Kindly die, sir."_

Yeah, Nanao.... That was her name. It was befitting of her. A lovely name for a stunning woman. But still, he couldn't figure out where he had met her. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere before, but still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place her anywhere in his memory. No, he had never met her before in his entire life. What if, he mused while picking thoughtfully at the corner of his pillow, he had met in a past life of sorts? It was dumb to even _think_ about thinking something like that.... But then again, he saw her face so clearly. She _had_ to be real; and for some reason, he wanted to find her. He _would_ find her, no matter what it took. If she was living or dead, he would find her, and that was that.

xXXx

"It's been exactly twenty years...." Nanao sat in her taichou's office, which she had recently adopted as her own. She felt so odd wearing the Eighth Division haori; it had always been Shunsui's and she really wasn't able to picture it on herself. She remembered taking the Captain's Exam and passing with flying colours, exception to the fact that she had no bankai. Yamamoto admired her skills with kido, they far surpassed even his own, and that was how she had been awarded Eighth. She was one of those exceptions that came along once every so often, like Kenpachi, though she hated to compare herself to that oaf. "Here's to love.... And to death." She raised a small sake glass, filled to the brim with her taichou's favourite drink. She raised it to her lips and downed it, just the way he used to. It had become somewhat of a bad habit for her. Every year, on the anniversary of Shunsui's death, she would drink a whole bottle of sake on her own. She was such a light-weight drinker that by the time she had finished the bottle, no one would even dare come near her.

She lay on the couch in her office, staring at the ceiling in a complete daze. "Shunsui used to sleep here," She admitted bitterly to herself, downing another glass of sake. "And he drank here whenever he was awake." Another glass. And then another, and another one following that. By then, tears were beginning to form and she tossed the glass away, bringing the bottle itself to her lips. She was glad that no one would bother to disturb her, because she didn't want them to see her tears. She didn't want them to know that the Eighth Division Captain, Ise Nanao... no, _Kyoraku_ Nanao cried every year all night and day. She figured that she would be okay in a few days, but until then, no one would see her. No one would come in, no one would come out. The paperwork would be left outside the door in a neat little pile, signed and dated, waiting for someone to come along and pick it up, which someone usually did.

Rukia's reaction was somewhat the same, but she disappeared off to Jyuushiro's gravesite for the day, drinking green tea and telling him about everything that had happened that year. She could imagine all his responses, his little jokes and quirks that made her laugh. She sometimes couldn't believe that she smiled, knowing that she was talking to the man she had loved so dearly who had passed away twenty years ago. It wasn't like she was crazy, talking to a dead man, but Nanao, as she very well knew, cried all day and then sulked for the rest of the week. In twenty years, Aya and her younger brother were the only ones who had any idea of where Rukia disappeared off to on that day, though it should have been obvious.

"They want me to take up captaincy of Thirteenth now that I've achieved bankai. I don't know if I should, Jyuu. I know you... and Kaien would have wanted me to, but I don't think I can do it. I don't want to... excuse for this, I don't want to turn into Nanao. This tradition works out just fine for me, and I don't want to be stuck in your office crying every year." She spoke as if she were talking to him, and was a comforting feeling for her. And, where ever he was, she knew that he'd be comforted by her words as well. Knowing this, she avoided the subject of her unacceptance of Thirteenth and went on to something alot more heartwarming. "Aya and Shunichi have ferternal twin sons, and they're just starting to crawl now. Aya and Shunichi had this great idea.... Their boys are named Shunsui and Jyuushiro; isn't that great of them? I know you would've loved to see them.... I don't have anything to show you, but I can tell you that the older one has your old chestnut hair and copper eyes... The younger one's got Shunsui's darker eyes and these adorable black-brown curls; his hair's getting lighter, so I'm sure it's going to turn to more of a chocolate colour. Hey, three guesses when their birthday is," She paused, as if letting him answer, then continued. "December 22nd.... Like yours was. There's just so many reminders of you in the Seireitei, I'm actually surprized that I haven't broken down yet."

For the rest of that evening it was silent. The sun had begun to set, making the sky a canvas to the salmons, golds, and crimsons as night began to set in. Rukia packed up her things, consisting of a small blanket and a basket that had once been filled with food, and said her good-byes to Jyuushiro. Then, as was tradition, she waited until the moon was out and glowing, making one final statement before she left.

"I wish you could come back to me, Jyuushiro."


	3. Memories

**A/N: **Hey, so here's chapter three. I'm still sorry it took so damn long to get this finished; but an ill girl turns out to be a busy one. Anyway, enjoy!

**xXXx**

**Chapter Three - Memories**

"Kyoraku-taichou, this is getting way out of hand!" A young girl flung open the door to the Eighth Division Captain's office, prompting the captain herself to look up slowly from her spot on the couch. Nanao had wrapped herself in one of Shunsui's cheap pink kimonos with his old straw hat pulled down over her eyes and a bottle of sake held in a hand that fell lazily over the edge of the couch. She sat up halfway, causing the hat to topple to the floor and the true state she was in to be exposed. Obsidian eyes were lined with dark bags suggesting little if any sleep all week, and if that wasn't enough to secure the fact, pink was beginning to slip into the corners of her heavily-lidded eyes. Her jet tresses were touseled and knotted, dulled from their original glamour from lack of care. Her pallid cheeks were slightly sallowed and streaked with tears.

The office in itself was enough evidence to conclude that Nanao had just about completely given up on herself. Sake bottles and forgotten paperwork were scattered all over the room, obiviously thrown in a fit of mixed rage and deep sorrow. The girl at the door shook her head as Nanao picked up the hat and replaced it to shadow her face. For the first time in a long time, Nanao closed her eyes to fall into blackness. "Taichou!"

"Wh-what? Wh-who in Hueco Mundo are _you_?" Nanao shot up straight finally aware of the girl, if she wasn't before. Purely intoxicated, she gave the subordinate an accusing look. "Are you... my conscience?"

The woman sighed deftly, raising a hand to her forehead to rub the pale skin slowly. "Yes, Taichou.... I'm your conscience."

"Really? What should I do, then?" Nanao sank back down onto the couch in pure misery. The shinigami stared at her taichou for the longest time with no idea how to answer, and no idea what her taichou was talking about. "I miss Shunsui and I think I'm starting to turn into him because of it. So now... do I need a Nanao?"

"No, Taichou. You _are_ Nanao." The captain's mouth opened to protest, but then it shut again as the subordinate continued. "Nanao's just a little confused and upset, and it's completely understandable. So, can I help Nanao get up and go to Fourth?" Nanao nodded and shoved herself back up and then slowly wobbled to her feet with the help of the other shinigami. This was something different, since this particular reaper was the new seventh seat, and fresh out of the academy. She was one of the most promising new shinigami and she was the first person ever to notice the soft weeping coming from behind the doors of Division Eight's Administrative Building and go in to investigate.

Walking with one arm around Nanao's back and the other on her forearm, the shinigami was given many strange looks and whispers. Most reapers in her path jumped completely off the wooden deck or at least stumbled back to the wall at the sight of their approach. She was disgusted with the way they treated their taichou, and she couldn't help but wonder how they could see such a monster in her, no matter how unkempt she was. The girl had heard the stories of her, before and after Shunsui's death, and all of it just intriuged her. She had never heard of a woman before that had mastered the level of kido that she had, _and_ to the extent that she had, and it just _facinated _her almost to the point of idolization.

"Hey, conscience?" Nanao slurred, resting her head limply on the girl's small shoulder. She glanced over at her captain and hoisted her arm over her shoulders for more support. "What's your name? Do consciences even _have_ names?"

"Yeah, we do. It's Haruhi Saki, Eighth Division, Seventh Seat." She gave a ghost of a smile, but Kyoraku Nanao didn't notice. Her eyes had closed and she began to get heavy until her body gave out from underneath her. Saki's smile widened as she shook her head for the second time that day, and scooped her captain's ragdoll body into her thin arms as she flashed to Fourth to find a good friend of hers.

xXXx

"What do you mean I can't see him? I'm his one and only best friend! This is an outrage!" Shunsui raised an arm as if to call back the powers of his zanpaku-tou and lay his brutal force down upon the secretary behind the impossibly clean desk infront of him. The woman stared at him with a completely unfazed and slightly annoyed expression, slowly but surely giving in.

"Fine, but he's sleeping so you'll need to make this short and sweet, alright kid?" She rose from her desk and gave a shout to another desk lady that she was taking him off somewhere down the hall. Shunsui didn't hear the room number or the name of the ward, all he knew was that after three days, he'd finally get to see Jyuushiro again.

The hall way was unimaginably long and it bored Shunsui to no end. The mint green of the walls was perfectly suited to the smell of old people, sterilized silvers, and death that came over him in one flat wave as the secretary pushed through swinging double doors. The hall stretched on and was intersected several times, until they were finally stopped by a few doctors pushing one of the beds toward a new wing accompanied by an IV and a heart monitor. They seemed to be in no rush, and none of them spoke. The sound of the monitor's rythmic beeping was the only sound other than the doctor's footsteps as they walked the patient past Shunsui and the desk woman. After what seemed like hours, the two began to walk again and then entered an elevator. Upon entry, the woman pushed a single button, looked down at her clipboard and then waited for the elevator to zing them to the appropriate floor. And then there was more walking. They entered a small lobby, a waiting room that seemed empty execpt for a few people that Shun recognized immediatly.

"Go sit over there for a minute." The lady instructed as she spoke with the secretary of this particular wing. Shunsui gladly obeyed, hurrying over to what he knew to be Jyuushiro's younger siblings.

"Hey, it's Shun!" One of the younger boys looked up, prompting the rest to follow suit. The eldest, only a year younger than Jyuushiro rose from her seat and told the littler ones to stay put. They did as told, though reluctantly, and went back to their games and hushed chatter.

"So... what's up?" Shunsui asked the girl as she neared him. She gave him a glance that utterly confused him, prompting him to knit his brows at her.

"We were hoping _you_ could tell _us_." The girl said with all the resolve she could muster. It was odd for her to speak at all, though she was pretty for her young age and it was a shame she was so shy. But now she was firm and frusterated, obviously worried for her brother's state. Everyone in the Ukitake family loved one another dearly and they all treasured each and every moment shared, especially after the death of their father. It was a large family, and it had all been raised on pure love. "I mean, you _are_ Jyuu-nii's best friend."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but I have no idea what's going on." Shunsui admitted bitterly as the woman called him back to the desk to sign in. He complied and turned his back to Jyuushiro's family, walking faster than he ever had back to the desk to scrawl his name on a sheet of paper. With that done, the woman lead him off to Jyuushiro's room.

Jyuushiro was laying in his bed, the sheets pulled to his chin. He looked paler than usual, and his molten chocolate hair was now grey, but it was still his hair. Shunsui rushed in and automatically stuck himself to Jyuu's bedside, examining the way his friend's chest rose and fell softly under the powder blue blankets. The nurse closed the door, leaving the two in darkness and silence while Jyuushiro slowly opened his eyes.

"Shunsui, you devil. Visiting hours ended twenty minutes ago, exactly. Where the Hell were you?" Jyuu demanded, throwing a harsh, unseen look at his friend. Shunsui shuddered, knowing that he was receiving the death glare and gave an innocent grin that Jyuushiro didn't need to see to know was coming.

"Sleeping." The answer prompted a sigh from Jyuushiro which was released right on cue. Shunsui's grin intensity increased significantly, until he finally remembered the reason he was here. "Well, you gonna tell me what's wrong, or what?"

"Tuberculosis," Jyuushiro answered solemnly, pushing himself to sit up. Shunsui helped him, and then sat in the chair that sat next to the bed. It was only slightly warm, suggesting the former prescence of Jyuu's mother and older brother. "The same thing that killed my father."

"Oh.... Wow...." Shunsui was utterly speechless. After all, what does one say, _especially_ when they're Shunsui? Knowing he had a tendancy to scew things up with a single word, he wracked his brains to put together a sentance that wouldn't make him sound like an ass. "Well, I... don't know what to say."

"No, obviously. Please, Shunsui, just talk to me like a normal person, not like I'm..." Jyuushiro trailed off, intending to leave the sentance unfinished. However, Shunsui had other plans for the end of the statement.

"Dying?"

"Yes, Shunsui. _That_."

xXXx

"It's a shame he had to fall asleep so early." Shunsui found himself listening to that silken, but daunting tone from the Confectionary a few days ago. He scanned the darkness with no luck until the blond man shifted slightly and caught the moonlight just right through the cornflower drapery. "He wasn't like that in the Seireitei. Not that I remember, anyway. The three of us were major troublemakers, so we did alot of our rampaging at midnight."

"Who _are_ you?" Shunsui asked in pure mortification. It was the third time this man had assulted him with things like this, talk of this Seireitei place. Once at the hospital, and twice in his room after the strange dreams he had been having began to occur. The man, who was still as of yet unnamed, could talk for hours of what he liked to call 'the days' which Shunsui had so far found out referred to before this man had been exiled from the Seireitei.

"Oh, you mean you actually don't remember me? I was hoping you'd be having memories of our little games by now. Alright, but I'm not supposed to give you names to speed up your memory, but I guess _one _couldn't hurt, could it?" The man stopped to ponder this thought for a moment, then allegedly decided upon it. He opened his mouth, but Shunsui spoke over the answer to his own question.

"What do you mean 'by now'?"

"Shut up, kid." The man laid back on the loveseat by the window, tipping his hat farther over his eyes as if to create some kind of irresistable fly trap for Shun to fall into. "My name's Kisuke Urahara, and I've been slipping you pills to regenerate the memories that you once possessed during your life in the Soul Society for the past three days. Actually, it should all hit home in a few minutes, and the result should knock the wind out of you... if the formula's mixed correctly, that is."

"What are you—" There was a gut-wrenching blow that made him feel like everything inside him had been ripped out as the memories came flooding black. He remembered everything he ever said and did; most predominantly, he remembered Katen Kyokotsu, Jyuushiro, and his lovely Nanao. He remembered Eighth, as messy and unkempt as he was, and as he remained. But that was all, just the basics. Now, the only problem was whether or not to believe Urahara. It wasn't exactly easy to create memories like that in someone's head; infact, Shunsui was sure it was impossible. He had heard of amnesia, but that _erases_ memories, it doesn't create new ones... or old ones.... And now Shunsui was utterly confused. But, he was so easily manipulated, and the call of Katen Kyokotsu was so strong.... "Where is my zanpaku-tou?"

"I'm glad you remember, friend; but to get to your precious zanpaku-tou, you've got to go to the Soul Society." And that lead into the full explanation almost as given to Ichigo more than two decades ago. Kisuke expected it, the medication he had put Shunsui on was a test run, and he refused to exceed three doses incase the mixture turned out to be lethal. Half-ways prepared in advance, Urahara only had enough antidote to reverse three doses, and if a child were to gain Shunsui's memories and not know how to use them, it could be disasterous. Worst case scenario, Shunsui came out on the other side like some screwed up child version of Aizen in Kyoraku's body. For now, however, the experiment seemed to be working so there was no need to worry.

xXXx

_"Ukitake, come see your daughter." A young girl stood in a doorway where a shoji screen stood slightly ajar. She was smiling brightly, and that made it obvious that everything had gone perfectly. Excited as any new father would be, Jyuushiro lept into the room with one short flash and was instantly at his young wife's side. He drank in the scene with pure joy, his heart racing and his stomach buzzing with butterflies. Rukia lay in her bed, cradling a tiny pink bundle and looking down upon it fondly. She was sweaty and obviously tired from the look in her eyes, but she still managed to be beautiful, and he had a hard time comprehending that fact._

_"A daughter?" he asked, his voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. At first, he had almost been too afraid to speak, but he found that his voice was much clearer than he had first expected it. Rukia looked up at him, violet eyes glowing with some sort of newfound aura. A new type of love, different from what she felt toward Ukitake. And though he didn't know it, he radiated the same aura which in turn bled into his reiatsu, and that was felt over the entire Seireitei._

_"Mmhmm. Isn't she beautiful? She looks just like you." Rukia even sounded exhausted, and he noticed it. Smiling softly, he swept down and kissed her forehead gently, then turned to stare at his child. The soft smile widened and he chuckled gently, then biting his lip to make sure he was awake._

_"She's absolutly gorgeous. Like her mother." He could feel Sogyo no Kotowari singing inside of him. His zanpaku-tou decidedly was as happy as he was, especially with the strong feeling the child radiated, no doubt the power of her zanpaku-tou. She was going to be strong, perhaps even Captain-class someday. That thought in itself was exciting. "I know we agreed that you would name it if it was a girl, so what did you come up with, Love?"_

_"Aya.... Ukitake Aya. I think it has class, don't you?" Rukia turned her gaze from her tiny daughter to her husband, smiling like Hisana would have so many years ago. As if to agree, Jyuushiro swooped in and planted his lips directly on hers, passionate, though soft and breif. He pulled back after a few everlasting seconds, leaving both of them star struck._

_"I can't wait to see the look on your brother's face, especially after he protested our marriage for so long." His smile turned devious; he could feel the Kuchiki Leader's reiatsu coming closer and closer, and was about to be thoroughly amused by an intensly angry Byakuya. Or perhaps Kuchiki would simply appear displeased, when he would secretly be proud to be an uncle, even though it was also Ukitake's child. Really, Byakuya should have been relieved that he sister was with Jyuushiro instead of Renji or Ichigo. Things could have been much worse... they could _always_ be worse._

Jyuushiro awoke with a start. He gasped and shot up. What on Earth had that been? That dream.... He had so many questions about it, and he knew no one could answer them. No, he _thought_ no one could answer them. However, on his first glance around his room, he could figure out that something was wrong. Shunsui, who was still present, was still awake. That was something to be worried about. And then there was another man that he didn't recognize laying in the loveseat by the window. Everything always seemed to get weirder and weirder everytime he awoke and he was beginning to wish that he just _wouldn't_ anymore.

"Hey, your awake!" The unknown man chimed, grinning like a devil. He explained everything all at once, and it was a rush to the boy's poor head. Too much to take in in one day, and it left him breathless. Ukitake laid back against his pillows, shaking his head. Urahara looked utterly shocked as Jyuushiro was slammed with every memory he once owned. "That didn't take very long did it, Shun? One dose and a little explanation and it knocked the wind right out of him!"

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask, then." Jyuushiro muttered bitterly, staring off into the darkness. Breifly, he wondered why it was so dark, and then decided against point out the fact that there was a working light switch next to the door. He figured that Shunsui would jump up and fly to the lights, flipping them on without any kind of warning, and Jyuu would avoid that if at all possible. There was a long silence, broken only by something nagging at him. "I want to see Rukia again. I know you can take me to her."

"What are you talking about? I can do no such—"

"Don't play dumb with me, Urahara. I've known you for too long; you can't pull something like that on me." Ukitake's voice held a bit of teasing, but the rest was pure threat. Kisuke shuddered and pushed himself up reluctantly.

"I liked you better when you didn't know anything." Kisuke grumbled, dusting himself off with a suppressed growl. He snatched up his cane and opened the window, letting a cool breeze sweep through the room. He explained to the two that the Senkaimon would take a while to raise, but when he had accomplished it they had better be ready; and then he left, flashing off into the night. The two sat together, unable to sleep, reminiscing on the days when they had been together in the Soul Society, comparing and contrasting their new lives to their old ones and found so much to talk about. It was impossible for either of them to close their tired eyes for more than a few seconds; like any teenage boy would be, they were excited to finally be able to put an end to all those nagging needs that had entered their minds. They had to see their families again, first of all. And then there was too much to do afterwards.

Though secretly, Kisuke was biting his nails. It was impossible for him to know how long the doses would last... or what their side effects would be.


	4. Careful Watch

**A/N: **WOOT! I made it this far! If you'll please remember, Airflow only had three chapters. So, welcome to Chapter Four! I think, actually, the part in here about my one OC has got to be one of my favourite things I've ever written. You'll see why. AND, I got it e-mailed from home, which I really didn't want to do, so love me.

xXXx

**Chapter Four - Careful Watch**

Slowly opening her eyes, Unohana became aware of the situation around her. She lifted her head, finding that she had not been laying in her bed like she had thought, but she had fallen asleep against a large stack of paperwork in her office. It was unlike her to sleep anywhere but in the safety and comfort her own room, but it was that time again. Every year. Every single year on the day that Ukitake and Kyoraku had died, she just wasn't the same. And it was notably getting worse. She cursed herself inwardly for her actions; falling asleep at midday, and then awaking to two shinigami standing in her office was humiliating, even for Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou?" The younger and concious of the two asked. She looked worried for the captain of Fourth, and then also confused. What was it about that time that threw so many people off? Unohana, of all people.... And her captain! All in one day. She tried not to shake her head with pity for the two, biting her lip to keep from saying anything. "Are you alright?"

"What can I help you with?" The healer avoided the girl's question completely. To have to explain yet another display of displacement to another confused subordinate would break her heart. One more time, she told herself, and it would be the absolute last time. Then the harsh, cold reality would finally - after twenty years - hit her, and hard. She wanted to stay away from that for as long as possible, though if anyone asked again, she would tell them. She had to. Unohana found that it was nesseccary to begin her own healing; she would have to face the music eventually and sooner was definatly better than later, lest the saddness and tears build up.

"My taichou's been drinking.... I don't know what can be done for her, but is it possible to at least keep her here until she's well again? I'm beginning to worry, and not just about her. Everyone's so thrown off." Saki knit her brows in pure confusion; of course she wouldn't know, though. She had only just become a shinigami, no one would expect her to know; and in seeing this, Unohana caved.

"It was exactly twenty years and three days ago that the Seireitei lost two of its most treasured beings. Two captains by the names of Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. The former Thirteenth and Eighth Division captains. They were so dear to all of us; we loved them with everything within us." Unohana sat back up straight, then stood and cleared her robes. Making her way around her desk, she began to check over a limp Nanao, continuing the story. "Nanao-san was Shunsui's wife, and his Vice-Captain for several decades. She loved him more than life itself, so it makes sense that she'd put herself in this state. I was very close with both of them. Ukitake was in and out of Fourth more frequently than any member of Eleventh for his lungs, and Shunsui was always with him. He was a very ill man, and it eventually killed him. He and Shunsui were best friends... no, that's not enough to describe their bond.... Their souls were so closly joined that both their zanpaku-tou were doubles, the only two of their kind. So you can see how unique they were." After a long pause, Unohana straightened herself out once more and took Nanao's other arm over her shoulder to help support her. "I'll keep her here until she's ready to go back to working again. You may return to your squad, if you wish."

"No, I think I'll stay and watch over her, Unohana-taichou. She needs someone to lean on." Saki's midnight eyes sparkled as Nanao's limp body was lead into one of many sickrooms and hoisted into one of the beds. It was a semi-private suite with two beds, and the other was vacant. The room was bright and airy; Saki was sure it would help her captain heal faster, if a broken heart could ever be healed. Unohana left once Nanao had been put to bed, and not too long after, one of her subordinates entered silently as not to disturb the two frozen in their tableau. After only a few minutes, she got bored though, which was completely understandable, and at the same time, confusing to anyone who knew her name and not _her_ personally.

"You're _that_ dedicated to your captain? You'd sit there and watch her sleep? That's kind of creepy, Saki-chan." The girl in the doorway chimed. Saki jumped at the bouncing voice, then turned with a look that bled pure and utter shock. Looking the girl over once, and confirming her identity, she realized that someone never would have matched her to the regal name she carried.

Kuchiki Kozakura slumped into the doorframe, bent at the waist in a casual if not lazy pose. Her eyes, a vibrant amethyst, danced with passion and heavy badgering, knowing that Haruhi had promised that she would be in the Eighth Division because of her eternal warship over Kyoraku Nanao. Framing the smug look on a waxen visage was champagne locks cascading down around her shapely body, falling just to her waist with lush shine and bounce. She was such a rare and exquisite beauty, and then... her musical voice didn't actually belong to her. It was true that Kozakura could not speak; not exactly anyway. What she did was much more amazing. She had not been able to use her reiatsu for several years, and it was looked down upon in the Kuchiki Clan, especially with the fact still hanging that she couldn't speak and - as Unohana had said - never would. However, only six years ago her reiatsu suddenly sprang up strong and proud, like any Kuchiki's should be.

And she toyed with it, twisting it and manipulating it and forcing it out of her until it could be heard. At first it was only as a sharp buzzing, annoyingly loud and upsetting to many ears, but it was progess. Soon, she could move it to match her thoughts, not yet in words, but it played to the tune of her emotions, and people could understand how she felt and feel the attitude she had brewing, only by the pitch of the buzzes she emitted. From there, she could only climb farther as, soon, some words came out clearly, and then slowly more and more until she could finally give vent to whatever thing it was that came to mind. As an additive, she moved her lips to the words, so anyone would swear she was actually speaking.

At first, her father, the elite Head of the Clan, was infinitely proud of her while not actually admitting it; and then he began to become infinitely annoyed with her when he found that she was very much like her mother, and one of Kusagawari Yuka was absolutely _enough._ The two of them could now plan him birthday parties in which the cake would explode or something would jump out of it, and that was the _least _of his worries.

Especially when Kozakura discovered a new talent using her reiatsu. _Before_ she learned that she could use it to heal. _Before_ she learned that she had a dangerous zanpaku-tou, not linked by any means to her healing abilities, that's shikai almost rivalled Senbonzakura. This new talent could only ever be a curse in the eyes of her enemies, namely Kuchiki Byakuya. She could transmit her thoughts into the heads of others at any distance, without even changing face. It would be a very useful development, no doubt, excellent for carrying out sneak attacks. Byakuya found that he was usually the target of said attacks lead by his daughter and wife, and for some unfathomable reason, he just didn't see how it could possibly be any fun at all.

"Gee, Koza-chii, and you're not?" Saki huffed, crossing her arms in a defiant manner. It was a jab made frequently, and was expected by the Kuchiki child who smirked in just as defiant way, if not more devious and somewhat snakish. The two seemed to have identical qualities, mostly the bad ones such as torturing the beloved members of their families.

"Sometimes, maybe." It was an instant cave. After hours of working on the battered and broken bodies of Eleventh, Kozakura was too tired to protest, despite the evil look on her face. Usually, the argument over which girl was the stranger of the two would rattle on for hours if not stopped, and hardly anyone would bother stepping between them. "Otou-sama wants me moved from Fourth to Sixth, so if you're wondering why I'm in this state," At this she motioned to the black lines under her otherwise brilliant eyes, and the almost oddly sallowed look to her moonwash'd hide that only a best friend would notice. "It's because I've been juggling Eleventh, and transfer papers for the past three and a half days. Unohana-taichou's been way out of whack because of this tragedy that happened ages ago, and she's apparently still not over it. I don't even want to know what's up, it'll probably just make me feel terrible."

Saki nodded, russet curls bouncing around her shoulders as she looked back at her captain. She knew the reason now, and for being exasperated at her captain's actions, she felt horrid. Nanao had all the reason in the world to be upset, though in all fairness she still had small parts of him that she loved just as much as her deceased lover. She had a son, and two grandsons, and Saki felt that that should've been enough to keep her happy if only a little. The girl, though, admitted to herself that she couldn't have possibly understood the love if it were that great. If it still hurt twenty years later, it must have been an overpowering emotion sinking into eternity and becoming the air that Nanao breathed. She must have needed it - needed _him_ - more than anyone could fathom, or even put into words. And in that same thought, Saki found that it must have been a beautiful thing.

"I know." The only words the tiny girl could muster were delicate and fragile; so soft they barely even left her throat. Kozakura could feel a weight in the atmosphere, and it was slightly uncomfortable. The next few minutes were left silent, and Kozakura, for as talkative as she was, couldn't find words. Eventually, she sent a short thought to enter her friend's mind and then turned shaply on her heel, standing unimaginably straight. It was something so foreign coming from Kozakura, and when Saki turned to question it, the Kuchiki heir had already vanished.

_I have work to do._

xXXx

"Are you sure this thing is stable?" A worried-looking Jyuushiro asked, tapping the wall of the Senkaimon gently with one tentative finger. Kisuke looked absolutely apalled at Ukitake's inquiry, then pulled his hat down farther over his eyes. He was still upset that both Shunsui and Jyuushiro had received their memories so soon. He had hoped that he could toy with them only a little longer, popping up unexpectedly whenever he felt. He just couldn't do that now that the two remembered how to read familiar reiatsus again, and unfortunatly his was one of many.

"I'm positive." Kisuke held back a growl at his old friend's mistrust, and then just huffed brattily instead, crossing his arms. Taking another look at the newly silver-haired teen, he wanted to laugh. Jyuushiro had been kidnapped so suddenly from his hospital bed that he hadn't gotten time to change and was therefore still wearing the rediculous blue paper gown that patients were forced to wear. Then before he knew it, he was shaking his head as Shunsui made another one of his famous remarks.

"Only idiots are positive!" Shunsui crowed from the other side of the lot in front of Urahara Shouten. He was still half-ways taking in the size of the gate and wondering how no one noticed it.

Urahara had to think quickly to get himself out of this one. And he could only manage something that he knew would end out with Shunsui making himself look like a moron. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" The teen chimed, then stopping short from making any other responses as he pondered the converstion carefully. It took a few long, agonizing minutes for the boy to come to the harsh reality, but as soon as the protests began, Kisuke started shoving the two off towards the great gate before them, spilling all the tips and tricks he could.

"Be careful you two, and whatever you do - _don't stop running_."

The two took off, totally bewildered and running for their lives. Kisuke watched them disappear into the darkness before retreating back into the shop to find a crowd awaiting him with looks that could kill. At that moment he knew that he should've mentioned the cleaner, which was the one thing he always seemed to forget. He wondered if they would end up dead, but hoped to the Gods that they would retrieve that half of their memories - the small and seemingly irrelevant details from ages ago. He had also forgotten to test their minds to see how much they actually did remember, whether or not it was beginning to wear off, and any side effects that might have been starting to show. The small things slipped his mind. The fact that they should have been given a guide had been lost on him as well. He had just assumed that the former captains would be able to make it through. It was going to nag at him until he found out if they were alright, that he knew for sure.


	5. Welcome to Rukongai

**A/N: **Yeah! Chapter Five! I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited.

**xXXx**

**Chapter Five - Welcome to Rukongai**

It was like the dog attack all over again as the two boys tumbled out of the Senkaimon and into the night, Shunsui becoming the mat for Jyuushiro this time. Of course, Jyuushiro felt extremely lucky for this as he most certainly hadn't hoped to be crushed by his much heavier friend. Though, he hadn't even noticed until he sat up and heard a muffled babbling coming out from underneath him. Curiousity getting the better of him, he stood quickly to observe just what it was that had given him such a soft landing.

"That was excellent!" Shunsui was instantly out of the dirt and grinning at a completely stunned Ukitake who slowly loosened and smiled as well. And then all at once the two were laughing together, loud and heartily, until something new came up and Ukitake's laughs turned into choked off dry coughs. When he had settled, he cleared his throat, spitting whatever it was that was clogging him into a small handkercheif that Shunsui had in his overnight bag, he began to shake. Through the white cloth, he could see a slight discolouration and opened it slightly to take a look, his heart almost stopping at the sight illuminated by the moonlight. Blood. There was blood in his handkercheif.

"Sh-shun...?" The shaking voice caught his friend's attention in no time. Showing Shunsui the bloody mucus, he began to shake violently and instantly Shunsui was holding him. It was such a warm embrace, one only a friend could manage. Truthfully, it was taking all that Shunsui had in him not to throw up. It had been an ugly sight, really, and he didn't want to believe that it would eventually take his friend's life again. He could see it clearly now; laying next to Jyuushiro in the sickroom in Fourth, the feeling of life slipping away. He also remembered that it had taken him six full days to drink enough alcohol to kill himself, and he had started around the time he first noticed that Jyuushiro's health had plummetted for what he knew was the final time. Jyuushiro hadn't seen him during the hardest time in his entire life until he had been experiancing the final hours of his expenetially long life.

"I know; that's what killed you, remember?"

Jyuushiro drew back quickly, as if Shunsui were on fire. "What are you talking about, Shun? I died?"

"Well... yeah," Both boys looked confused, neither knowing what the other was talking about. Urahara had promised that the doses would bring back _full_ memory, but as it seemed, Ukitake had only recovered part of his. Shunsui made a mental note to kick Kisuke whenever they returned, which wouldn't be as soon as he thought it would be. "This is where we used to live... I think...."

"You... _think_...?" Jyuushiro looked around at the houses that surrounded them, built in a way that reminded him of his history textbooks. This place definatly had the feel of Feudal Japan, and he could tell that they were no longer home. He examined the place further, taking a few steps toward one house. For a moment, the village seemed to be deserted; and then there was movement around him. Shocked faces appeared, circling the two in their tattered kimonos and each of them pushing and shoving for a better look. Jyuushiro turned to observe every face, there had to be hundreds of them. The looks on their faces began to shake him, he wondered if they might suddenly change their minds and kill them on the spot. Shunsui's voice behind him pulled him back, somewhat of a relief in his little nightmare.

"Jyuu.... I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

xXXx

Sitting inside one of the small huts, Jyuushiro waited patiently for the woman in front of him to finish steeping a pot of green tea. He was waiting for the explaination that she had promised to provide, more than he was waiting for a comforting cup of tea. He could smell it, definatly straight green tea... and then.... It stirred something in the back of his mind, a silent reminisence. He could smell the tea, but then there was a hint of sweetness to it... not sugar, but.... The first thing that came to mind was summerberry, and suddenly the sweet, and slightly tangy scent had a name. It was his favourite; and he could still taste it. Rukia had developed it just for him, and he was sure that she had gotten help from Unohana because it seemed to clear his throat and soothe it.

He felt a pulling at the thought of Rukia. There was something special about her, but he couldn't quite place it. He knew her face clearly. She was important in some way to him, and he just couldn't place it. On top of that, his mind was still being blocked by what Shunsui had said. He was dead? Had the Tuberculosis killed him already... or perhaps _before_?

_That's stupid. There's no such thing as past lives. Then,_ Jyuushiro's eyes narrowed on Shunsui's bag that was filled to the brim with clothes and other random objects that would be completely useless in a place like this. _This place is unreal.... I suppose it could be some kind of cheap trick, but the entrance was too real. I _have _to believe it. And besides that, these memories speak for themselves. If this is all real, then I died here._

"Captain Ukitake... Captain Kyoraku.... It's been twenty long years. Word had reached Rukongai that you two were dead." The woman set the glasses of tea in front of them and bowed low, her forehead brushing the dirt floor. "It must be true, you look younger than I've ever seen you. However did you come back? You must've been sent by the gods as a blessing!"

"If you could _call_ Urahara a god...." Shunsui muttered, his eyes flashing to Jyuushiro's hospital nightgown. It was quite humiliating to be seen walking around with Jyuushiro in that paper gown, and it would've taken his ten seconds to get dressed. Fortunatly, Shunsui had been able to successfully break into Jyuushiro's bedroom and steal some of his clothes; he was almost grateful that he had, or else he'd have to travel with Jyuu like that until they could find better clothing. Shunsui blew out a strong, short breath, causing the woman to look up at him quizzically.

"Urahara? That exile that allowed the ryoka in, which caused massive damage and wreaked havoc in the whole Soul Society?"

Shunsui stopped for a minute, leaving the hut in silence. He glanced over at Jyuushiro who only shook in head in minor annoyance, and finally he knew what to say. "That sounds like him."

"You two captains best be returning to your positions, the Seireitei will be overjoyed to have you two home!" she chimed, beaming at them as if she were the sun itself. The woman's energy was almost overwhelming and both Shunsui and Jyuushiro were almost knocked back by it. It wasn't reiatsu at all, it was just how cheerful she had become in less than three seconds. It was... almost amazing. "And be sure to tell my Saki that I'm very proud of her, Captain of Eighth! I'll take you to the gate just as soon as your ready... _and_ properly dressed, Captain Ukitake. That's not something someone of your standing should be seen in. For your height, these might just fit you both."

The woman jumped up, leaving the two alone in the room to listen to her shufflings. They could hear her every now and again complaining that she knew that they - whatever _they_ were - had been back there only a few days ago. Jyuushiro had one fine, dark eyebrow raised, picking up his tea to sip gently at it while still wondering what the woman was doing. Shunsui had busied himself with examining the ceiling while sticking his finger in and out of the scalding liquid before him to see if it was cool enough to drink yet. About the sixth time he stuck his finger in, Jyuu slapped his hand, causing him to pull his hand back like lightning and look back down at Jyuu with a purely puzzled look. And luckily, it was just in time for the woman to make a loud exclamation and appear in the doorway with two black robes.

"They were my husband's shihakushos, from before his death. I was saving them for this day; I _knew_ you'd return. I just knew it, and no one would believe me!" Handing the boys their new clothes, she ushered them into the back to try them on immediatly and didn't give either one a chance to protest. Jyuushiro, for one, was glad. It was much colder outside than he thought it would be, and the holes in the walls weren't doing much to help that. Both of them changed quickly, finding the shihakushos to be just the right size. The as soon as they had stepped out of the back room, the woman whisked them away, running off toward the gate.

Everyone was staring at them in complete wonderment. Men and women and children were gathered at the edges of the streets, watching the two former captains make their way back to the Seireitei. Ahead of them, the woman wore a proud grin showing that she had been right all along; she had said that they'd return, and they did. In truth, Jyuushiro wondered why they had been so great that the people had wanted them back so badly. He didn't remember yet that he was one of the greatest captains that had ever lived; just that he had been the captain of Division Thirteen of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies of the Seireitei. He remembered that he had a dire case of Tuberculosis, and that because of it, his physical performance suffered. Because of it, people doubted him, not his abilities, but _him_; and at one point he had gotten tired of the first question people asking him when he entered a room being, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He also remembered that there was a bar not too far away from the his exact position that he and Shunsui used to go to almost every weekend.

Apparently Shunsui remembered as well because he began to hoot and hollar like a madman when it came into view, proclaiming that it was the best bar he'd ever been to, and that they were going there before they had to leave again.

At the mention of them leaving, the woman stopped and the crowd - which had only a moment ago been cheering - silenced. Her sudden halt caused Shunsui to collide with her, but she stayed standing, quite surprizingly. She turned and the look in her eyes was venom, making both boys shudder. "You won't leave. You can't. I won't let you." For a moment, Shunsui and Jyuushiro exchanged looks, and then glanced back at the woman. They weren't sure what she could do, but they decided not to test her; and Jyuushiro began to assure her that they'd stay in the Seireitei until their next death. Finally satisfied after a few moments of , she turned and began to walk again with the boys following after her, always exactly ten steps behind.

xXXx

"I feel something." Rukia murmured, keeping her eyes closed against the dark that surrounded her. She concenrated, trained on it and waited for it to come clear. It was something she hadn't felt in so long, it radiated out of the Rukon District and pulsed in warm, relaxing waves. It overwhelmed her, cradling her in it's unplaceable familiarity, and at the same time it made her stomach buzz and churn with the need to be near it. Throwing back the covers, Rukia rose and stepped outside onto the deck to watch the clouds float delicately over the moon and stars while still trying to place that reiatsu.

She watched the intricate sakura tree outside her room, bare-limbed from the cold. A few years after Jyuushiro passed away, she had moved back into the Kuchiki Manor by her brother's request. After accepting, she wondered why she always did what he wanted and shook her head at herself. Besides that, she had to put up with Byakuya's wife, which wasn't so bad; Yuka had formerly been a Kusagawari, in other words she was of lesser nobility, and therefore acted like it. Rukia actually enjoyed her company, but sometimes she just went a little too far, and had no doubt, taught her daughter to act exactly the same. The three of them all helped to set up traps around the Seireitei and watch as some unlucky shinigami was caught in them. More than once Byakuya had been caught in one of their traps, mostly ones played specifically on him.

Rukia's personal favourite had been when they caught Soi Fon in a hole that they had dug in one of her training feilds. The hole had been covered over with sticks, leaves and grass, and sitting on top of this throne of sorts was the coveted White Chocolate and Raspberry muffin. The one that Byakuya stole from the muffin basket every morning before Soi Fon could get to it. She had been waiting ninety-five years for that muffin, and apparently she wouldn't give up a chance now, no matter how suspicious it looked. The story speaks for itself.

Sighing heavily from the peace of the memory, Rukia lost her focus. She had almost forgotten the reiatsu, and when she fell out of her reminiscence, it hit her like a hammer and nails. She knew very well that it was cold outside. The clouds had finally settled in thick over head and snow was falling in tiny flakes around her. Yet, she was still warm. There was only one person who she could ever remember in her entire life that had that effect on her.

"Jyuushiro? Have you returned... after all these years?"


End file.
